


Damaged Goods

by DarkObsessions



Category: Black Lagoon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bittersweet, Dysfunctional Relationships, F/M, Love/Hate, Sex, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 10:59:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19810894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkObsessions/pseuds/DarkObsessions
Summary: Never in all his life had he ever encountered another human being quite so infuriating as she.





	1. Chapter 1

****DISCLAIMER:**** This is purely a work of fiction. I don't own Black Lagoon or it's characters, they are the property of Rei Hiroe. I am not profiting from writing this fan fiction.

  
  


****AN:**** Ok, so this is a story ported over from my old-old ff.net account which has long since been abandoned (username: Inubaby7001). After a thorough editing, I've deemed it worthy of being resurrected. However, I think it is pretty conclusive as is, so I don't think I'll be adding any more content to it. Hence the 'completed' tag which wasn't present on my previous account's post. Enjoy, & please feel free to make my day by dropping me a review. I really appreciate the feedback :)

  
  


****CHAPTER 1:** **

Never in all his life had he ever encountered another human being quite so infuriating as she. Before meeting her, he hadn't even known he was capable of the outbursts she made a habit of provoking from him.

She was the most stubborn, arrogant and rude of individuals. Trigger happy and impulsive hardly began to cover it. Selfish, rebellious and spiteful were putting it nicely. She was the most volatile and difficult personality he'd ever had to endure.

And he'd never wanted anyone so badly in his life.

Good God, what did that make him? How fucked up did a person have to be to put up with that kind of thing? Who in their right mind enjoyed the company of a person so obviously damaged and derranged? Enjoyed wasn't even the right word, craved was more accurate.

Christ, he sounded like a Goddamned battered woman. Cursing under his breathe, he dug out a half crushed box of smokes and lit up. His hands shook lightly as he tried to puff away his resentment.

Deep down he knew he wasn't being entirely fair. She was a bitch, but she did have her good points. A wildly protective nature and fierce loyalty towards those she bothered to give a damn about being at the forefront of those points. Benny, Dutch and him were about the closest thing she had to a functioning family; and he knew she'd be more than willing to take a bullet for any one of them. Not that she'd ever admit to it, she'd take just as many bullets to avoid the topic entirely.

But blinded with rage, those could be hard things to see.

He heard the hatch to the upper deck creek open but he didn't turn around. Instead he stood rigid, praying it wasn't her as he sucked down another cloud of nicotine. He didn't want to deal with her right now, he needed a minute to collect himself.

Casually, Benny wandered over to stand next to him. For a while neither said a thing. They just stood there watching the waves crash against the night sky.

It didn't last though. Benny spoke first, his voice neutral yet somehow mildly sympathetic. "You know Rock, things would get a lot easier for you if you'd just stop expecting her to, I don't know," his fingers made little air quotations. "see the light."

Rock snorted."I don't expect shit from her. She doesn't _see_ anything. For her it's just another run, another pay check and an excuse to get bloody. But it's not that simple, things are gonna get ugly and she doesn't care." He flicked at his smoke, just then noticing it'd long since reached it's end. Absently he reached for another; only to find the pack empty.

Benny fished out his own pack and offered him one. "Of course not. She lives for ugly, you know that. That aside though, we both know the real reason she's so set on going with you. She's just looking to keep your ass from getting shot."

Rock raked a frustrated hand through his hair but his eyes had softened a little. "I know, I know. It's just that I..." He searched for the right words. How could he describe what he felt for that temperamental woman still sulking below deck? How could he put into words that the thought of dragging her into this mess he'd created had his stomach doing somersaults? It didn't matter that she was a Goddess with a gun or that she'd survived just fine on her own for decades before him. It was his mess and he didn't want her involved.

He didn't need to voice his inner workings, Benny had already figured as much. Rock was ever the tragic hero, always looking to help the hopeless, even when the hopeless would rather shove a gun down his throat.

Benny leaned back against he ship's rail and looked up at the stars as he spoke. "Look, I get it, okay? But Revy is a big girl, she knows what she's doing. So well in fact, that I'd bet she's already thrown together a bag. She's going with you Rock, whether you like it or not."

He'd already resigned himself to that. He'd done so the second the words had left her mouth. She was going with him and there was nothing he could say to stop her. But that didn't mean he had to like it. It didn't mean he was going to go down without a fight. That was why he'd pushed the matter, started shit with her even though he'd known he'd already lost.

She'd screamed, he'd yelled. She'd thrown a bottle, he'd ducked. The usual insults were tossed about and shots were fired, the only casualties being inanimate objects. Then he'd stormed off, mad as all hell. She'd had enough sense not to follow him, this time at least.

Now that the worst of his mad had passed, he was left with the bitter taste of that resignation. "Fuck, I know it." He breathed, finishing the last of the smoke Benny had given him. "I just wish I could make her stay here."

Benny scoffed. "Nobody _makes_ Revy do anything," He flicked his smoke over the rail into the churning waters and turned to head back below. "though I suppose if she were willing to let anyone, it'd be you."

Rock arched a brow, his dead smoke followed Benny's into the ocean. "What's that supposed to mean?"

His friend continued toward the hatch, waving rearward dismissively but never looking back. "You tell me, I'm not the one in love with the crazy bitch." With those words he disappeared below.

For a moment Rock just stood there wide eyed. Was it that obvious? He'd thought his little masochistic obsession to be a rather well kept secret. Apparently not.

He let out a dry laugh, it didn't matter anyway. Revy wasn't the type to open her arms and accept confessions of love and devotion with a bleeding heart. Frankly he didn't want her to be, he liked her just the way she was. She had her kinks but she was her, she was Revy. She didn't believe in happily ever afters and riding off into sunsets. And that was fine, because honestly, at this point he wasn't sure he did either.

He'd settle for whatever she'd offer him. It sounded pathetic but it was the God's honest truth. She'd saved him from a endlessly monotonous career of ass kissing, years of bending over with a smile and waiting patiently for the pounding. She'd pulled him from the water when he hadn't even known that he was drowning.

She'd woken him up and he owed her everything. So yeah, he'd be damn well happy to settle.  
  
 **X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x--X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X**


	2. Chapter 2

****DISCLAIMER:**** This is purely a work of fiction. I don't own Black Lagoon or it's characters, they are the property of Rei Hiroe. I am not profiting from writing this fan fiction.  
  
  


What did he think? That she'd sit pretty at home while he ran off and got his stupid ass shot? Fuck that. Without her, he'd be dead almost even before his sensible shoes touched Japanese soil. She scoffed as she began stuffing her things into a small, ratty looking duffel bag.

If he wanted to do something as stupid as get involved with Balalaika's dealings over seas, then so be it, but she'd be damned if she wasn't tagging along. Rock was the one who handled most of Lagoon's accounting and negotiating anyway, so what the fuck were they supposed to do if he went and got himself killed? Besides, if he died then she'd have to go back to doing her own damn laundry. Like hell that was happening.

Clearly, she had no choice but to play the role of body guard.

At least, that was what she told herself. Those were her excuses and she was sticking to them. It had nothing to do with the sick feeling that crawled through her gut with the thought of him laying dead in some dirty street. Nothing at all.

Tossing the packed bag into the corner by the door, she plopped down on the bed. Anxious and twitchy, she reached for the remote, flipped through channels without really seeing them. Her foot began tapping against the mattress.

He thought he was being so clever too, using Balalaika's need for a translator as an excuse for his feeling all sentimental and nostalgic at the thought of returning home to Japan. She wasn't stupid, she knew better. He was an idiot. If he wanted to get out of this shit hole and back to his cushy, privileged existence then he should just say so. No one would blame him.

But she didn't think she wanted him to leave Lagoon, and that pissed her off. Caring got you killed a lot faster than bullets would. Why the fuck should she give a damn what he decided to do with the rest of his pathetic life anyway? It was none of her business, and if he wanted to stay in Japan when this was over, she'd damn well let him.

Still, her foot continued tapping, that twitchy anxiousness still slithering around under her skin. She needed to shoot something.

A rap on the door had her snapping from her broody thoughts. "What?" She snapped, not moving from the bed.

"Revy, it's me." Rock's tired voice carried through the door. She didn't answer. Let him beg for forgiveness, he should be bloody honored she'd offered to cover his dumb ass in the first place. Instead of begging she got indifference. "I'm coming in."

With that, the doorknob turned and his dimmly lit figure slipped through the door's opening. Closing the door behind him, he turned to face her.

She eyed him suspiciously. "What do ya want?"

He took his time wandering over to the bed. He actually had the audacity to plop down next to her and make himself comfortable, the TV lighting his calm expression in the dark. He didn't even look at her as he drifted his attention to whatever was moving across the screen. "Nothing."

Her eyes narrowed dangerously as she turned her body to better face him. "Bullshit. Twenty minutes ago you were shitting bricks."

He shrugged. "Twenty minutes ago, so were you."

"Because you're a fucking idiot! I offer to keep you alive, and instead of being grateful, you flip shit! You can't possibly-"

He looked at her then. The ghost of a shit-eating grin crept across his lips as he cut her off. "Is that what this is about? Your feelings are hurt?"

That did it. If she'd been managing to restrain herself before, she was done with it now. "Fuck off. Feelings ain't got nothing to do with it. Going with Balalaika is a dumbass fucking move and you know it." Her fingers itched for the grips of her guns.

"Maybe, but I still don't want you to come. I'm not your responsibility, I don't want you dragged into whatever shit she's planning down there." His eyes fought to stay on hers, to make her understand the gravity of the situation.

Seemingly disgusted by the sincerity in his face, she pulled her gun on him then, shoved it into his throat and leaned in so close that their noses were almost touching. Her next words were snarled. "I hate it when you pull that fucking noble shit. Don't you know you're the only one still playing by the rules? Chivalry is dead, Baby. All the nice little ladies and gents have shed their delicate skins in favor of blood, sex and AK47's."

His pulse sped up as the the barrel of her gun jammed up into the flesh beneath his jaw, but still he stood firm in his conviction. "You only hate it because it reminds you that despite what you've been telling yourself, not everything is made of shit. Not everyone is out to fuck you. He hissed back." His wall of indifference was quickly deteriorating in the face of her ignorance.

Didn't he know when to back off? Didn't he know that you were supposed to shut up when someone shoved a gun in your face? Of course not, he was almost as stubborn as she was. A trait she found irritatingly appealing despite herself.

Regardless, she didn't like where this little discussion was headed. He was touching on topics she wasn't willing to debate. So when she caught his eyes linger on her mouth before darting back to her eyes, she saw her opening. She leaned a little closer, pressing her chest flush against his. "And are you?"

He sputtered. "What?"

"You said not everyone's out to fuck me. Are you?"

"I didn't mean-" He looked like a panicked deer in the headlights. "I meant..."

It took everything in her to hold a straight face as he floundered. She brought her mouth to his ear in an attempt to hide her face. "Careful, Rock. Tread this far out and the water gets pretty choppy, could swallow you right up." Her voice was low and dangerous, far sexier than should be allowed.

He felt her breath slide across his skin, sending shivers up his spine. Right now, being swallowed up didn't seem like such a horrible idea. He knew she was just trying to change the subject but that didn't make it any less distracting.

The gun she was holding on him skimmed down his front, lightly trailing down his chest and across his stomach. "Well," She questioned, "what's it gonna be, Slick? Gonna show me some of that shining nobility?"

He swallowed hard, reached for her even knowing he'd regret it later. "Bitch."

She grinned and it was with a twisted sense of glee. Eerily akin to the ones she got in the midst of a slaughter. His blood boiled. He was done fighting her, she'd won.

The gun gave a final push, hard against his groin before being laid to rest on the mattress beside him. Her hand picked up where her gun had left off, agile hands making quick work of his belt to pull him free. Her grin stretched out into a full blown smirk with his sharp intake of breath when she gripped him. Noble, her ass.

She worked him like a pro, watching him the whole time. He couldn't believe this was happening. How had they gone from being at each others throats, to this? His pants went to his ankles and he shucked them off completely. He watched her edge off the bed and drop to her knees.

No way was she going to do that. Her mouth closed around him, burned like molten fire. Yes, yes she was. God, this woman was divine.

As she watched him, she couldn't help but feel smug. Smug and hot. When had that happened? When had she decided he was worthy of her lust? Probably about the time she'd decided to blow him. His eyes had nearly popped from his head, and her desire had spiked. She liked watching him, liked watching him quiver with the power she held over him. Whatever. What did it matter if she did want him? She'd already taken things this far, she may as well just take what she wanted. Sex was just like anything else in life; you had to take what you wanted when you wanted it, or end up starved and empty handed. There was nothing to it, kill or be killed.

She gripped the base of him and stroked hard, hand and mouth moving in perfect union. Set on taking care of her own needs in tandem, her free hand slipped down and into the front of her own shorts.

He leaned back on his hands, watched with half lidded eyes as her head bobbed up and down along his length. He hadn't missed it when her hand disappeared down her shorts to orchestrate her own release. Divine hardly did her justice, this was perhaps the hottest thing he'd ever lain eyes on. He couldn't let her carry on this way much longer, not without embarrassing himself.

He reached down to grab hold of her shoulders. He pulled himself from her mouth with a wet plop and the sound of protest that left her throat was nearly his undoing. "Take off your shorts." He demanded.

She frowned as she pulled her hand out of her shorts. Who was he to give her orders? But his eyes screamed of rapture, they promised ecstasy. So she indulged him. The shorts dropped from her waist with the clang of her belt hitting the hardwood.

His eyes traveled downward to find her glistening. Nearly drooling, he reached for her. She stepped toward him and leaned down, ghosted her lips over his, waited for him to try to deepen the kiss. When he did, she shoved him back onto the bed, watched the shock register on his face as he fell back. She climbed over to straddle him, sliding her sex over the heat of him. She was smirking again. Smirking still, when she reached up to yank her shirt up over her head.

And there she was, his Goddess. Completely naked and rubbing herself against him like some wanton whore. If he hadn't loved her before, he did now. His hands came up to grip her thighs. He'd had enough of this teasing.

She hadn't. Every time he tried to shift her so that he was positioned at her entrance, she would move so that she could glide over him instead. She chuckled at his frustration, leaned down and tore open his shirt. Buttons flew in every direction.

She slid up him, trailed rough, wet kisses along his chest as he breathed heavily. His hands roamed her body, touching everything he could get them on, memorizing the shape of her. She bit down on his left nipple and he jerked. She laughed, ever so casual as she leaned back and impaled herself.

Neither one of them quite managed to contain the groan that action provoked. She began to move and his eyes nearly rolled in his head.

Her hips rocked and ground against him. His hands dug into her thighs as he fought to allow her to maintain the control. Her pace increased along with her breathing.

Hoping to hurry her along, he reached over and pressed his thumb against her clit. She growled and leaned into it, must have sensed his rush because she rocked harder against him and gave him a breathy command that sounded suspiciously like a challenge. "Come."

He nearly did. This woman would be the death of him. Struggling to maintain his composure, he concentrated on his thumb continuing to rub fast, hard circles against her. "You first."

She laughed, a genuine sound of delight, right before she bore down on him, nails digging into his skin as she rode him. She pushed him to his limits and for a minute he thought she might win this particular battle. But then she went rigid, her mouth opened and she spasmed above him, eyes clinching shut. "Fuck." she panted.

His teeth clenched as she rode out the waves surging through her. He managed to pump into to her a few more times before letting go himself, wantonly spurting liquid heat across her insides. She groaned again, shamelessly leaning into him as he shot the rest of his load.

When the shivers finally stopped echoing through her, she rolled off him. They lay there side by side, struggling to catch their breath.

When his lungs once again felt capable of breathing air, he spoke. "Okay, okay. I guess I can let you can come with me."

She snorted. "Yeah, like I ever wasn't going. Someone's gotta keep you from getting smeared across the pavement." But there was no real malice in her words. She reached down and pulled out her pack of smokes. She lit one and handed it to Rock then took one for herself.

He knew she'd only meant the whole thing as a distraction, that for her it was likely nothing more than another mission accomplished. An amusing way to pass the time. He also knew that once he allowed himself to analyze the whole situation he'd begin worrying about the million and one possible repercussions of their little tryst. But not right now.

Right now was about the after glow, that wonderful wave of calm that washed over him as he lay there next to her nakedness. If the urge to roll over and hold he was there, he ignored it, he knew better than to try. He was damn well going to let himself enjoy this moment.

So they lay naked and smoked in silence.

  
  



End file.
